Lordgenome's Final Sacrifice
by Sierra166048
Summary: I was inspired to write this by Rider's Aria by Bloodhawk 248. This little one shot is based off of my idea of Lordgenome ascending to the Throne of Heroes and setting it as his goal to repent for his actions during the First Spiral War (First movie of TTGL) and his time as the Spiral King.


_"Well, the worms are dead and gone."_

_"Yes, yes they are."_

_"..."_

_"Anything on your mind Rider?"_

_"I... I can't exactly say. I haven't been the best servant to you. Definitely not the best Rider, I'm sorry I couldn't have been more use to you."_

_"No, Rider, its ok. It doesn't matter, you are the servant I summoned and you have helped me greatly. I can't thank you enough."_

_"I thank you for the complements, but, it would seem I have some time before the prana holding me in this world releases me. I may no longer be your true servant, but you are one besides another who I would consider my master. You have done much for me, I only ask to repay the favor in full and beyond, on my honor as a king."_

_"Ah... Rider, if that is so. I do have one final request, if I may ask it of you."_

_"Sakura, while my life did not originate on this world, you know what I have told you of my legend and you know my ambition, my dream."_

_She sighed and gave me a small smile. "Yes, yes I do Rider, then I ask of you, not as your master, but as your friend and one who believes in you. Could you help Sempai attain his dream?"_

_"Yes Sakura, I will do so with what time I have left."_

Scene.

I crested the top of the hill and passed through the gate to see before me two people fighting. One, a blond haired lady dressed in armor and blue clothes wielding a magnificent gold and blue blade. There were scratches and dents upon her, whilst she was bleeding from numerous cuts.

Across from her stood a gold haired teen with ruby red eyes, golden armor and a face twisted into a cruel smirk. Oh, how I knew that type of look, a look I had so often worn before.

A look I had grown to regret.

He turned that look upon me, to speak in his arrogant voice that reminded me of the airs my former subordinates held. "Ah another roach crawls out. You have come at an inconvenient time, leave now or I will kill you after I have finished claiming what is mine."

Yea, all the pomp and arrogance right there. I shot back my own sort of smirk. "I cannot do that, I have to finish the last request given to me by the one who believes in me."

Saber must have finally looked at me, as her intake of breath was well... breathtaking. "Rider! How are you..."

"I shifted into spirit form before taking your attack. You have a very fine blade there."

"Ah, thank you? But why are you here?"

I looked at her. She was my mission, as she was Shirou's dream. I had a plan, but it would require much of my power to draw out what was needed. I sighed at that. "As I said, to fill a last request. Now, Saber, step aside, I shall finish the fight for you."

"But!"

"No buts!" I didn't have time for delays, I needed to begin my plan as soon as possible. "As a sign of respect from one king to another, let me finish my duty and honor my word."

She seemed to give me a faint smile at that. "Very well, go ahead Rider."

The golden haired teen in front of me scoffed, "Hah, if you could truly defeat me, the true king. It seems I shall destroy you first and teach you of your betters."

He raised his hand and from behind him appeared the numerous blades and implements of death. "Now you die insolent fool."

I released my power, forming red flames of energy upon my body. The pale skin smirked at that as he released his weapons forward with a drop of the hand.

And come they did. Swiftly and powerfully. They rained down on me like the many attacks of the humans upon Teppelin.

I dodged, redirected, punched, and waded my way through the hail of blades. Slowly moving forward against the increasing tide of weaponry. I was lucky, because of the spiral energy coursing through me, my dark muscular body was hardened enough to take punches from a gunman itself.

Sure a few cut me, but it was only a few in the ever growing onslaught of weaponry.

I gained a small smile of satisfaction as the smirk on my opponent's face turned into a scowl. It did not mean however that the rain stopped. Instead it grew stronger. More and more coursing toward me.

I was barely dodging now, dipping under that axe, sliding around that lance and various other tricks to get around the harrowing blades.

I moved forward still, but at a much slower pace then before.

The arrogant boy laughed at me, "Ha, is this the extent of your abilities, _hero_, you sicken me mongrel."

I would not retort, there was no use in retorting, I had only one objective, and that was completion of my plan for my ma... no, friend's request.

I misstep once, and it hurt. Very much. A mace of some sort slams into my face because of this mistake and it jars me to the side, momentarily halting the continuous flow of my body.

An opening that was to be taken advantage of. And oh was it taken advantage of. Uncountable amounts of blades punctured, sliced and perforated my skin. Pain erupted everywhere on my body, from my feet all the way to my face.

"AAGGHH!" I yelled out in the night.

"Rider!" She sounded concerned.

"Your time has come to an end mongrel, lay down and die for me now." The arrogant prick grated so much more on my nerves.

I strained to lift my hand in a gesture to tell Saber to stay back as she moved forward to support me. "No! I must do this. For redemption and atonement." Then borrowing a page from who was once my hated enemy to my greatest ally and friend I spoke the words that always seemed to grant those with the will.

I coughed up blood as I said it, "Just... who the hell... do you... think I am." And by such I felt the surge as power flowed through my body.

I spoke my word of power, my word that activates one of two Noble Phantasms.

"Lazengann." I grounded it out, bringing forth its meaning and strength. Bringing forth my gunman.

The red spiral energy only hanging on to parts of me engulfed my body in a roar.

The change happened, forming and creating my partner that had seen me through numerous battles. First the legs, then the core, then onward and upward through the arms and onto the face. The energy roared louder as it reached its climax.

I found myself in the cockpit, arms crossed. My customary position.

The two stood below like insects, I was at least fifteen times their size.

"Let me show you why I qualify as the Rider class." The voice resounded out from the outer speakers on my gunman.

Saber stared up at me wide-eyed, her mouth open enough to let in flies.

The other on the other hand regained his arrogant smirk. "That is an impressive machine you wield mongrel, I truly desire such a treasure. I shall show you mine."

Out of the liquid like gold floated a triangular, flying object. It had no noticeable mechanical abilities, a magical flying artifact obviously. In the middle of it sat a throne, no doubt to satisfy the ego the one in front of me.

He stepped onto it and sat himself on the throne and began flying about me, keeping his ability to summon weapons trained upon me. "This is Vimana, know its name for it is a treasure of true greatness, fit to be used by a King such as I."

The faces upon my Lazengann gave no expression but that of determination. Eyes set and jaw firm.

He opened fire first, blades raining much like before, except much faster and stronger. Gods, did he not have a limit?

But oh well, I dashed forward with Lazengann, going for an uppercut to the machine to cause it to fall. I missed as he skillfully guided it out of the way. He began to taunt me, "Ha, while impressive you still can't lay a hand on me."

What a fool.

I continued the fight, being careful to avoid Saber my earth carving feet. Because of my metal armor I had no fear from simple swords as I charged straight in, intent on my target.

Despite myself, I found myself appreciating the skill with which he flew. It was impressive to say the least. It swooped with the grace of a hunting bird, pulling off impossible turns, doing maneuvers that would make fighter pilots jealous.

It was hard going to land a hit, I spun to aim a back hand at it, but it simply dodged out of the way. Slowly, the numerous weapons were scratching and denting my Lazengann. That would not do well with my plan. I needed him to unleash a torrent of energy at me. I needed to draw out his trump card.

I was busy trying to land a hit on him when chains erupted all around me, wrapping Lazengann and holding it down.

"Enkidu." He stated. "The Chains I used to restrain a bull from the heavens. A mere mongrel like you has no chance to escape them."

I was restrained, I couldn't move but to struggle. Would I be unable to finish that last request? Would I find that redemption I sought?

In my mind's eye I found myself deep in a sea of black water. It sluggishly flowed around me, thick with mud. Then, there was a hand, a petite white hand reaching out toward me from above. Upon one of the fingers was a small simple silver ring set with a green gem. That ring. I recognized it. Was it not the ring given by Simon to Nia? I forced my hand to move through the viscous surrounding, and grasped it. The hand pulled me, up and out of the muddy water I was in.

My eyes opened to see a clear blue sky and green pasture stretched before me. Holding my hand still next to me was Nia, her blue blonde hair drifting down her back. Next to her was Simon standing tall and proud in his blue trench coat. To their right was the living members of the team. To the left was the dead members.

"Father," She had such a pleasant smile on her face. It was lovely. My daughter, such a lovely lady. "We all believe in you."

All the members of team Dai-Gurren before me, both past and present, were giving me smiles and thumbs up.

"Lordgenome," This time Simon was speaking. "You know how we roll in team Dai-Gurren. You know what to do." He gave me a determined look and I nodded back at him.

Curiously, I found a hand gripping my left. I looked and standing there was Sakura, "Rider, the atonement you want, it is there. You just have to reach for it and grab it." She had that quaint smile gracing her features, that one I had come to love in these past few weeks as a servant.

Beep. Beep.

Upon my chest beat the green glow of my core drill. Holding the hands of my daughter and my master, I became consumed in the green light and shot off into the sky.

I opened my eyes to see myself back on the battlefield, chains covering Lazengann. Above me was still the gold haired prick that had placed me in this position. He was laughing haughtily at me as the weapons continuously descended up my gunman.

I knew what I had to do.

The rain of blades stopped as the arrogant individual above me drew a gold basket hilted blade made of red and black material. It began to spin, red sparks flying. Downward he swung it at me, as he shouted out the words, "Enuma, Elish!"

Red energy poured out from the blade, intent on striking me down. It impacted against Lazengann, and pushed to end me.

To the beings of this universe I began what they would call an aria.

"My soul once drowned in a sea of despair and weariness."

"But it hath reawakened. With this body I have been graciously given."

"I would gladly give it to attain my redemption and atonement."

"Moving forward, just like a drill, I have found my dream."

"Now, Lazengann! Overload!" Spiral energy poured out from mine and Lazengann's body breaking free of the chains and generating numerous drill-like tails from the back. I held firm against the energy, arms outstretched and tail drills holding it back.

This was the final part of my plan. I let the energy devour me, to break me down. This was my final Noble Phantasm, brought about by my sacrifice against the Anti-Spirals. The energy broke me down on a quantum level, but I mixed myself with it, warping it, gaining control over it. This Phantasm was powerful, its power near infinite, but it was not one made for attacking, it was made for defending and supporting those close to me.

I forced my control over the energy, shaping it into a recognizable form. From the outside it must've looked like a great amount of green energy overcoming the red and spastically changing shape.

Knowing what I had to do, instead of forming a drill like I had last time, I formed it... myself... the energy into a more appropriate shape for it's desired user. Saber.

The energy shifted and spun, eventually cooling to form a long thin drill, a purple hilt, pommel set with a green gem and handguard shaped into a pair of starshades. Upon the tip of the drill blade was my face, I was staring intensely at Saber.

"Saber! Take It!"

She reached forward and grasped the drill and it, I became absorbed into her essence. The near infinite energy filled her. I don't know how, but I still had some sort of sentience and with the absorption I was one with Saber, seeing through her eyes and feeling what she felt.

I communicated to her, _"Saber, you know what to do."_

_"Thank you Rider."_

Through her eyes I witnessed her raising her beautiful blade for her strike.

"Ex-!" Golden energy gathered about the blade. In a slash breaking the air, she released the wave of immense energy, laced within it was bits of green.

"Calibur!"

The energy overwhelmed and surrounded the golden armored fellow. The armor boiled and melted, his skin oozed as he was consumed. Inevitably and unstoppably destroying him.

Saber huffed, tired. _"Rider, why?"_

I mentally smiled as I felt my mind begin to slip away_. "As a last request of a friend, and in attainment of my wish and dream."_

_"Who are you?"_

I was going away, I could give one more answer. _"My name... is of no consequence. Ask Sakura... my story." _With that I was gone, redemption and atonement gained. I could finally rest with my fellow members of team Dai-Gurren.

Scene

Shirou emerges from behind the temple to see his Saber standing in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by great craters, scorch marks and rubble lying about the ground. She turns to him and the first thing he notices are her rich green eyes with faint spirals inside them.

She rushes over to hug him. He speaks first in the embrace. "Gilgamesh, you killed him?"

Her now spiral eyes stared into his honey brown eyes. "No, Rider finished him."

"Didn't you kill him?"

"I did not, and it seems it was for the best. He was a great king." In her eyes are hints of sadness at that.

"Your eyes, did he do that."

"Yes, and he did so much more. He gave me energy, this body... is no longer a manifestation of a spirit, it is real. I am real. He gave us a chance to spend our lives together." She had a sweet smile on her face.

"R-Really? This is great, I can only wonder who he was." His smile matched hers/

"He didn't tell me, he said to ask Sakura for his story."

"We will Saber, first thing."

Scene

A ways away, in a simple bedroom, sat Sakura on her bed. In her hand is a small golden drill, a representation of the last of a man who had saved her and gave her a chance at life. A man who was her friend. Tears dripped down her face. She was happy for him, he had accomplished what he dreamed.

Upon the winds, came a calm deep voice, _"Do not grieve for me... Sakura. Life a good life."_

Softly, softer than the calm wind that blows, she says, "Thank you, Lordgenome."

AN: I hope that Gilgamesh wasn't really ooc, I don't really see him as a super arrogant bitch asshole, so I toned him down a bit in comparison to other stories. Also this was just an idea, will still be working on Fate Spiral Warrior.


End file.
